


the left side of the bed

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Oneshot, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke wakes up next to his best friend after a particularly terrible day and he thinks they should really talk about what happened the night before.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117





	the left side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> it's another morning after fic!! because thats all i write and i physically cannot write fanfiction in which theres no breakfast getting eaten anymore!
> 
> Anyway! The title is based off Left Side by Eloise, which ive been listening to while eating breakfast, thus this story. 
> 
> Also: ive put 'teen and up audiences' for this one because sasuke does think about the sex they've had quite a lot? but if you don't agree please let me know!

He’d really gone and done it this time. He felt Naruto’s lazy touch, his fingertips, move a little further underneath his shirt until they were resting on his hip. Somewhere he felt glad that he wasn’t looking at the other’s face, but feeling his best friend’s warmth against his back – his feet, his ass, his neck, his hips – wasn’t a whole lot better. It was nerve wracking. 

In some other universe he might have enjoyed it, but they hadn’t gotten here by _confessing_ or something stupidly lovely like that. They’d gotten here because Sasuke had pushed himself onto Naruto. He had a, well, terrible fight at work the day before and once Naruto had opened the door he’d already lost sight of everything that was holding him back. One of his managers (the shitty one, but _still)_ had called him in because he’d told an annoying customer who’d been hitting on him that he was gay. The manager had said they’d lose customers if he’d just go telling people he was queer. Sasuke had snapped. 

He’d gone straight to Naruto’s apartment and like an asshole he’d started yelling. Something else was hurting him, then. Something in the back of his mind that screamed that he was telling people off for no reason. Something that was telling him that being gay was never going to bring him anything but having to deal with homophobes. That it was never going to bring him _softness._ He’d told Naruto just that – as if it was Naruto’s fault – and when Naruto had tenderly tried to calm him he’d… gone and done it. 

In that fucking mess he’d kissed his best friend roughly, as if it was the only option he’d had left. And Naruto had replied in kind. 

Softer, sure, but he’d returned every touch. 

Now light was starting to shine through Naruto’s curtains and he could feel Naruto’s breath on his neck. He’d really started this himself, but that didn’t mean he ever thought that he’d be able to handle it. Naruto moved again, wrapping his entire arm around Sasuke’s waist and pulling himself in closer. Sasuke closed his eyes. This. This was exactly what he’d been talking about; what would have made any homophobic slur worth it. He had to pull himself away from it before he got used to it. Naruto was selfless, especially when it came to him. Still yesterday had been – _bend over a bit more, ah, you’re beautiful –_ everything he’d wanted. Earlier on he would have said that this one night was worth ruining everything for. Now he couldn’t think that way anymore. He needed Naruto, they’d been doing better than ever. They’d been feeling calmer than ever before, finally able to act like best friends were supposed to. He doubted things would stay the same after this. With his eyes closed he could only replay how Naruto’s grip had felt on his hips. He didn’t think he’d ever stop wondering if Naruto's words had been truthful. 

He tore Naruto’s hand away from his hip, careful not to wake the other. While he sat up he realized that his eyes felt thick as if he’d cried, even though he knew he hadn’t. On the ground his suit was laying. He usually didn’t wear his suits on sundays, but taking Naruto’s clothes would be… awkward if Naruto wanted him to leave once he’d woken up. 

He stood up, his legs still tired, and fetched his pants from the floor. His body screamed that he was too fucking tired as he pushed his foot through one of the legs. The bed seemed more appealing with every damn step he set away from it.

When he tried to step into the second trouser leg Naruto sat up suddenly, a surprised look on his face. With a hoarse voice he said: “Breakfast?” 

For a few seconds Sasuke stared at him. His best friend was a damn idiot. He also looked beautiful like that; his blonde hair messed up and a hickey where he’d left one yesterday. 

“Ah– where are you going?” 

He hadn’t really thought about that. Leaving Naruto alone after having sex was something not even he would do, no matter how much panic he was feeling. Instead of answering he shrugged. 

Naruto got up from the bed quite quickly, almost falling over in the process. He stumbled towards his closet and got out his orange pyjama pants. His favourite, Sasuke realized. The blonde held it out for Sasuke. “It’s definitely not a suit day, Sas.” 

The other sounded so… casual. 

Sasuke slowly took the pants from Naruto’s hands and stepped out of his own clothes again. As he pulled on the pants Naruto kept on glancing at him with a soft smile on his face. He laid out a fluffy black sweater. And then some socks with yellow bats on them. Naruto himself pulled on nothing but a big blue sweater and some socks that had frogs on them. Once he was done he grinned up at Sasuke, happily. “What do you think?” He asked. 

Sasuke's heart was beating in his throat. What did he think? He was thinking about how, maybe, he didn’t want everything to go back to normal. How maybe, for the first time in forever, he did really want to talk about something. He was thinking Naruto’s hands on his hips, sweet words coming from his mouth, the feeling of his tongue against his earlobe. Instead, he said: “Nice frogs.”

“I know, thanks.” Naruto laughed. “Breakfast?” 

He said nothing, but followed Naruto as he walked towards his living room and kitchen. Naruto sometimes glanced at him curiously. The other wouldn’t stop giving him these soft smiles. Sasuke wondered what to do with those. He figured they were a good sign; not having fucked absolutely everything up was definitely a good thing. Naruto was usually so vocal though. Sasuke had never learned how to begin a conversation between the two of them. Today didn’t seem like the easiest day to start trying. 

As Naruto put a coffee pod into his machine, waited for the button to start flickering, he leaned against the counter and said: “How are you feeling today?” 

_Oh._ Sasuke shrugged slowly. He wanted to talk to Naruto, he really did, but he didn’t feel like he’d be able to explain. Naruto still nodded. He pushed onto the button and watched as coffee started flowing into the mug. Then, slowly, Naruto turned towards Sasuke. Carefully he grabbed onto Sasuke’s hand. Then he grinned as big as he could, but there was still something different in his eyes. He realized that Naruto was nervous as well. “Can I help you? If there’s anything I can do to help–” 

“No.” 

Naruto bit his lip, nodded. “Coffee? Maybe coffee will help.” 

His heart was exploding and he didn’t know why Naruto was still touching him after than everything that happened and still– he nodded. “Hm, coffee.” 

Naruto let him go to get out bread from one of his cabinets. He kept on glancing at Sasuke as he got cheese and some kind of dip from the fridge. Then again as he got out an apple and started cutting it in pieces. Naruto let his eyes travel over Sasuke’s shoulders but barely spoke.

That was weird. “Need help?” 

“Ah, no it’s fine really.” Naruto placed another underneath the coffee machine, placed two sugarcubes in this one. When Sasuke didn’t tell him that his coffee habits were disgusting he glanced up at Sasuke and cheekily grabbed onto Sasuke’s sweater. He felt breathless as Naruto pulled himself in by the fabric, pulled him into a hug with his face hidden against Sasuke’s neck. 

Naruto chuckled, the sound making his entire body shiver. “Got nothing to say about my sugar today?” 

“No.” He had a lot to say. He had a lot of questions. The way Naruto drank his coffee wasn’t a part of them today, though. They were definitely overshadowed by visions of yesterday continuously popping back into his head. By the way that hickey on Naruto’s neck was fucking staring at him. His hips were feeling sore and he– 

Naruto looked up at him, bright eyes. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel warm at that smile and then– confused as Naruto kissed his jaw softly. He moved from his jaw towards his cheeks, kissed there again. Sasuke held his breath as Naruto softly held his hip, focussed on the other’s breath against his skin. “Naruto,” He mumbled. 

At that second, the coffee was done. Naruto glanced at the steaming cup and smiled. “Breakfast?” 

“Naruto– what was that?” 

Naruto looked at him, confused. “A kiss?” 

He knew that. He fucking knew that but where the hell had it come from? “Why?” 

Now Naruto truly looked lost. The more Sasuke stared at the other the more realized that maybe he was messing up this whole thing even more. Naruto seemed to panic. Sasuke could feel himself slowly losing grip on his best friend. 

“Because–” Naruto started, then he glanced at the coffee again, then at his own hands. “It’s nothing, Sasuke. I’m sorry I just thought that you still needed some comfort and I thought maybe this was nice for you. If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t do it anymore. Come on, let’s have some breakfast.” 

“Naruto.” His friend had probably never successfully lied to anyone. He wondered why Naruto was even bothering when he was being so… obvious. Sasuke wondered how the hell he’d not seen through Naruto from the moment he put on the other’s sweater. 

Those soft smiles. 

The way Sasuke was allowed to wear his favourite pyjamas. 

The way Naruto had told him over, and over again _you’re beautiful, I want to make you feel good,_ the day before. 

The fucking way he’d allowed Sasuke into his bed, made dinner for him, was always fucking there for him when he was going through it, the fucking way they’d never needed anyone but the other and– and the exact way Sasuke felt for the other as well. 

“You like me,” he simply stated. 

Naruto frowned, shrugged. “I mean, yeah I guess” he sounded nervous. “And I’m sorry, kind of, but you came onto me though. Not that I–” 

“I did.” 

Naruto stared at him, still small compared to how he usually looked. Doubtful. 

“I did,” He said again. Those words made him feel a little braver. He realized that Naruto had laid out everything he’d ever wanted and that it was his for the take. He needed a bit of bravery though, he had to allow himself that _softness_ he wanted. “It’s not worth it– if it isn’t you.” 

“What do you–” Without thinking about it even once he launched himself at Naruto– like he’d done the day before. Only now he wrapped his arms around his best friend and caressed his hair as he pressed their lips together. Naruto kissed him back like that was all he’d ever done. He casually turned Sasuke so that he was pressed up against the kitchen counter, pulled him in close. 

Naruto pulled back, breathless, just to say: “I like you so fucking much.” 

Sasuke pulled him in again, knowing no better answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy. See you guys soon!


End file.
